The present disclosure generally relates to hand tracking, and specifically relates to tracking the position of a hand using a glove equipped with millimeter-wave transponders.
Hand tracking refers to the process of determining the location or position of a user's hand. Hand tracking for virtual reality and/or augmented reality applications is emerging as an important feature. Current hand-tracking systems rely in inertial motion tracking or optical motion capture. Inertial motion tracking involves placing inertial sensors on a glove, and using the inertial sensors to track rotations and determine hand movement or pose. Inertial motion tracking does not capture the position of the hand in space and may drift over time, and materials in the environment can interfere with the function of the inertial sensors. Optical motion capture involves tracking using one or more cameras to capture images of the hand, and determining the position and pose of the hand from the images. In some cases, the user wears a glove with markers that are tracked. Optical motion capture requires the markers on the user's hand to be in the line of sight of the camera. Further, markers that are not visually distinct from each other can lead to inaccurate hand tracking, especially if a small proportion of the markers is visible to the camera.